1 Gol 1 Chu
by kokorocchi
Summary: 1 gol kau menciumku 1 kali, begitu pula sebaliknya. Adil kan?"/'APANYA YANG ADIL MESUM' teriak kokoro Eren. Warn. Genre tidak sesuai label (?)


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Pertandingan Piala dunia dll © Mereka (?) saya cuma pinjem.**

**Warning : OOC maybe, typo(s), ide pasaran, gaje, garing dll**

**.**

**.**

"_Sir_!"

"Panggil aku Rivaille jika hanya berdua Eren"

"Ng.. kau mendukung siapa?"

"Hng?"

"Brazil vs German pertandingan bola nanti, dukung siapa?"

"Rahasia" kata Rivaille singkat.

"Eeehhh?"

"Panggil namaku dulu." Ah abang Rivaille modus.

"Rivaille."

"Hng" Jawab Rivaille singkat. Eren gondok.

"Rivaille kau mendukung siapa?" Eren ngerasa _awkward_sekarang.

"Brazil."

"Yaah kok sama sih?" Tak biasanya Eren kecewa jika mereka sama, bukannya biasanya Eren senang jika mereka memegang (?) klub yang sama saat pertandingan basket?

"Memang kenapa?"

"Yaa _nggak_ kenapa-kenapa sih."

"Tak biasanya kau semangat dengan pertandingan bola, setahuku kau tidak mengerti." Eren tidak terlalu suka pertandingan bola, dia lebih suka basket atau bulu tangkis. Mungkin karena pemainnya yang hanya sedikit dan mudah ia hafal.

"Siapa bilang?" Eren tidak terima. Sebagai laki – laki –walaupun statusnya uke- ia mengerti tentang _tetekbengek_ persepakbolaan (?).

"Hm?"

"Aku mengerti kok. Bahkan aku tau nama pemainnya."

"Siapa pemain Belanda yang kau tau?"

"Robin van Persie."

"Portugal?" Tanya Rivaille lagi.

"CR7"

"Brazil?"

"Neymar"

"German?"

"Lionel Messi." Jawab Eren _pede._

** GUBRAK.**

_ Puk._Gulungan koran mendarat mulus dikepalanya.

"Messi itu Argentina bodoh." Kata Rivaille. Sementara Eren hanya nyengir kuda.

"Yasudah karena _sir_ Rivaille pegangBrazil, aku German deh, kan aku dari sana."_Nak, memangnya kamu barang apa?_

"Hm"

"Rivaille~" Panggil Eren dengan nada manja.

"Hm?"

"Bangunkan aku nanti~ aku ingin menonton pertandingan bola."

"Tumben kau mau menonton bola." Biasanya Eren paling malas untuk bangunpagi-pagi bahkan dini hari hanya untuk berteriak _'ayo terus'_ atau hanya sekadar 'Gol'_._

"Teman-temanku semuanya membicarakan tentang pertandingan bola, _sir_."

"Biar kutebak, kau tidak mengerti apa-apa." Ah, Rivaille memang pengertian.

Eren mengangguk lemah.

"Hng, baiklah. Tapi kenapa harus mendukung negara yang berbeda?"

"Soalnya nggak pengen sama, _sir_."

_** Ctak!**_

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Rivaille.

"Bukan alasan."

"EEH? Eto... ng, soalnya kata Armin itu lebih seru."

Armin?

Ooh ukenya Irvin itu toh. Memang apa saja yang dikatakan Arlert, sampai-sampai Eren benar-benar menginginkannya?

"Tidurlah,"

"Tapi _sir_"

"Kau ingin melihat pertandingan bola dengan pincang, bocah?"

"Eeh? Ti..tidak _sir_"

Berkali – kali Eren tetap memanggilnya dengan kata _sir._Untungnya dia pengertian. Rivaille yakin Eren tidak terbiasa memanggilnya Rivaille. Itu akan terasa sedikit _err_, canggung. Ya kecuali disaat adegan 'itu dan itu'.

Oke abaikan paragraf diatas.

Melihat Eren yang mulai tertidur, Rivaille mengambil _handphone_ nya dan menelpon Irvin. Hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Irvin kepada Arlert.

Alasan Eren?

Ia yakin Eren meringkas jawabannya.

_ Tut.. tut.. tut.._

Tak lama kemudian Irvin mengangkat telepon Rivaille.

"Yo, ada apa menelepon malam-malam Rivaille?" Tanya Irvin dengan nada santai.

Rivaille yakin ia tidak mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Kau melakukan apa dengan Armin dipertandingan bola sebelumnya?" Tanya Rivaille to the point.

"..." ada jeda sebentar. Irvin shock.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Irvin bingung, atau salah tingkah?

"Eren bilang ia ingin menonton pertandingan bola."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku dan Armin?"

"Dia tidak mau mendukung negara yang sama, dia bilang Arlert bilang itu lebih seru."

Irvin menyeringai. Tentu saja Rivaille tidak melihat seringainya.

_ 'Hoo~ jadi yang kemarin itu seru?'_ Tanya Irvin. Ia memandang Armin yang sudah terlelap karena kecapekan.

Tunggu, ini bukan karena kegiatan 'itu' tapi karena jadwal kuliahnya yang padat.

"Oi"

"Eh, maaf, nah kau mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?"

"Jangan mempermainkanku."

Hawa mematikan dari Rivaille dapat dirasakan oleh Irvin.

"Jadi, kemarin itu aku dan Armin..."

"Hoo, jadi begitu"

"Kau mau melakukan hal yang sama?" Dua oom oom ini memang sama-sama mesumnya.

"Tidak, aku pastikan aku akan mendapatkan lebih banyak." Dan Rivaille langsung mematikan teleponnya.

Sementara disebrang sana, Irvin sedang menyeringai penuh arti sambil menatap Armin intens.

"Hm, dasar anak nakal." Gumam Irvin.

Lain Irvin lain pula Rivaille. Disaat Irvin sedang memikirkan 'kegiatannya' kemarin, Rivaille berfikir bagaimana caranya 'menang banyak'. Rivaille tak mau kalah. Pertandingan bola sekarang tidak bisa diprediksi. Bisa saja yang kau prediksi kalah memenangkan pertanndingan. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Hm. Bagaimana caranya ya?."

Tentu Rivaille tidak ingin kalah. Ia benci kalah.

"Ho~ aku ada ide."

**.**

**.**

Jam 3 dini hari Rivaille membangunkan Eren. Eren yang awalnya tidak mau bangun, langsung terbangun mendengar kalimat "Kau mau diejek karena tidak mengerti bola?".

Saking pengertiannnya -atau saking inginnya rencananya terwujud- Rivaille membuat 2 gelas kopi. Satu gelas kopi hitam pekat untuknya, dan satu kopi susu untuk Eren. Rivaille tidak mau Eren tidak bisa tidur seminggu karena meminum kopi sepertinya.

Tv ukuran 50 inch itu dinyalakan. 50 inch? Ya, memang Rivaille tidak tanggung - tanggung memilih tv ukuran besar seperti itu. Bukan karena dia suka menonton tv, ia lebih suka membaca koran atau buku tebal lainnya. Hanya saja ia merasa lebih puas jika bisa menonton dengan lebih jelas.

Toh Eren juga suka menonton tv, walaupun ia hanya suka menonton channel dengan tokoh-tokoh kartun atau channel yang berisi produk negara tetangga.

"Na~ Eren," kini Eren yang bergidik ngeri, sepertinya ia tak akan selanat hari ini.

"Ya Rivaille?" Eren mencoba menjadi anak penurut, mungkin ia akan selamat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat pertandingan bolanya lebih seru?"

"Eh?"

"Mau coba apa yang dilakukan Arlert dan Irvin?"

"Ano... kau tahu darimana, _sir_?"

"Irvin"

"Kau meneleponnya?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

Feelingnya benar. Ia tak akan selamat hari ini.

"Tapi bagaimana jika peraturannya diganti?" tanya Rivaille lagi.

"Eh?"

"Jika German mencetak 1 gol kau menciumku 1 kali. Jika Brazil mencetak 1 gol aku menciummu 1 kali. Adil kan?"

'APANYA YANG ADIL MESUM?!' teriak kokoro Eren. Eren tidak mungkin berkata frontal seperti kokoronya. Bisa habis dia.

"Itu tidak adil _sir_."

"Lalu bagaimana yang adil?" Rivaille mendekatkan wajahmya ke wajah Eren.

"Ng..."

"Itu yang paling adil Eren Jaeger." Eren tidak bisa berkutik. Rivaille terlalu absolut. Mungkin ia adalah murid dari si surai merah di fandom sebelah.

"I..iya _sir_."

"Anak pintar" kata Rivaille sambil menepuk nepuk surai pemuda Jaeger itu.

**.**

**.**

Dan akhirnya setelah keduanya sepakat –atau lebih tepatnya Rivaille yang memutuskan- mereka mulai menonton pertandingan itu. Mereka berdua hanya diam. Sampai pada akhirnya..

_ Gol pertama, German._

Rivaille menyeringai penuh arti.

"Na, Eren-" belum sampai Rivaille berbicara, bibir Eren sudah menempel dibibirnya.

Hanya sebentar.

"Ho~ anak pintar." Sebenarnya Rivaille tidak membuat peraturan 'dimana kau menciumku' karena, dimana saja Eren menciumnya, semuanya sama. Sama – sama membuatnya mabuk. Cie bahasanya bang, _ehem_.

_ Gol kedua. German._

"Aku akan memberimu bonus nanti."

"Tidak _sir_, aku tidak mau kuliah sambil berjalan pincang."

Rivaille menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak bilang akan membuatmu pincang Jaeger."

_ Blush._.

Pipi Eren memerah, malu.

"Entahlah _sir_, tapi feelingku buruk."

_ Chuu~_

Jika peraturannya seperti ini, Eren lebih baik yang mencium Rivaille. Kau tahu kan, Rivaille itu salah satu orang paling mesum yang Eren kenal.

_ German lagi._

Eren mencium pipi Rivaille.

"Sepertinya dicium bukan hal yang buruk."

_ Keempat. German._

"Oh ayolah Brazil." Eren capek.

"Jadi kau ingin dicium juga? Bilang saja."

"Eeh? Ti.. tidak."

_ Chuu~_

Dan yang ke empat oleh Rivaille.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya kau mendukung Brazil, tapi sepertinya kau memang ingin menciumku Eren."

"Hanya perasaan anda _sir_."

"Baiklah aku mendukung German." Kata Rivaille. Bukannya plinplan atau apa. Tapi sepertinya rencana Rivaille berubah.

"_Sir_ Rivaille nggak kreatif ah. Masa ikut-ikut." Kata Eren dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_ Nak, ingat didepanmu ini ada singa lapar._

"Kau tinggal pindah mendukung Brazil saja."

"Memang aku mendukung Brazil kan tadinya." Kata Eren.

"Oh, jadi kau benar-benar ingin?"

_ Gotcha._

"Ti..tidak. Aku memang mendukung dua-duanya kok, tapi karena aku lahir di German, aku pegang German."

"Eren."

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya.

Chuu~

Dan selanjutnya, mereka tidak lagi fokus ke pertandingannya.

Rivaille menang banyak. Sebenarnya yang dilakukan Erumin hanya 'siapa yang menang boleh minta cium atau mencium'. Ya tapi karena bang Rivaille kita ini _ehemmesumehem_yah begitulah.

** End.**

* * *

** Hohoho, sebenernya author bukan pecinta sepak bola sih. Tapi entah kenapa ide nistah ini muncul begitu saja pas nonton Brazil vs Germany yang bikin author sedih sahur tadi T.T . Mind to review?**


End file.
